But if you go I don't know what I'll do
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: ... so don't you go cause I've got no one but you (Maroline)


But if you go I don't know what I'll do, so don't you go cause I've got no one but you

(Colección Maroline)

By

Ireth Tasartir

**Regresare una vez que el verano acabe, Marky, solo serán algunas semanas, nada a lo que no puedas sobrevivir **–aseguro Caroline mientras besaba la mejilla de Marky en aquella cálida y dorada tarde, su cabello olía a suavidad y su piel se sentía como el algodón. Marky la envolvió en un último abrazo antes de dejarla subir a su camioneta, los rayos del sol hacian que entrecerrara los ojos, solo podía verla envuelta en la luz dorada del atardecer.

Iba a Canadá a visitar a una de sus tías, ahora sabe que él debió haberla acompañado pero fue un tonto y aún lo es. El rojo de su camioneta se confundía con el dorado pero aún era visible en medio de la carretera, tres meses que pasarían lejos, era raro pensarlo, nunca habían pasado un verano lejos, no al menos un verano completo, quizá tres o dos semanas pero nunca los tres meses enteros.

Pero esa tarde, esa tarde donde el sol había envuelto a Caroline, a su Caroline en un halo dorado había sido la última vez que la había visto, habían pasado 40 años desde aquel verano.

40 años en los que él había construido una vida, había terminado por madurar y llevar una vida pacifica, se había casado con una buena chica, había tenido hijos, había encontrado un buen trabajo pero sentía que le faltaba algo, era como si le faltara un brazo pero sabía que si ese fuera el caso aprendería a vivir sin él pero aún se levantaba todas las mañanas con la esperanza de ver a Caroline caminando frente a su casa y deteniéndose para llamarlo y obligarlo a que le invitara un helado pero eso nunca pasaba y a la hora de irse a dormir, su corazón volvía a llenarse de esperanza.

No lo malinterpreten, amaba a su esposa pero Caroline era una parte de su vida que nunca se había cerrado, era una herida que había cicatrizado mal o peor aún, que nunca había cicatrizado. Ni una carta, ni una postal, nada, se había marchado e su vida, estaba seguro de que su cuarto seguía tal cual lo habían dejado el día anterior a su partida. Apostaba su brazo derecho a que el rompecabezas aun seguiría en el suelo y que su ropa aun colgaría del closet junto con su colección de libros clásicos y se arriesgaba a apostar su brazo derecho porque sabía que así era.

Así que cuando vio a aquella mujer adulta y desconocida caminando de la mano de un joven de no más de 18 años, su corazón dio un vuelco, su cabello seguía siendo del mismo tono y adivinando por el parecido entre los dos diría que eran madre e hijo. Su corazón se paró durante lo que le pareció una eternidad cuando la mujer dirigió una mirada a su casa, era imposible porque él ya no vivía en casa de sus padres pero no alzo los ojos, simplemente tomo la mano del joven y siguió caminando. Y él habría jurado que había visto una sonrisa triste en sus labios, pero era imposible que supiera que era triste. Tendría que conocerla para eso.

Tenía un deja vu al verla pasar por la acera de la calle, estaba a punto de anochecer, el sol despedía una luz dorada, la misma luz que había visto cada tarde durante 40 años, la misma luz que le había robado a su Caroline. Era una corazonada, pero no podía dejarla irse, no podía dejar que se fuera, debía saber si era ella. Miro hacia su casa, su esposa estaba en la cocina preparando algo de cenar, Julie estaba sentada en la mesa terminando una máscara para su club de teatro y Max no aparecía por ningún lado, pero suponía que estaría con sus amigos.

Bajo los escalones del porche y siguió a la mujer que iba de la mano de su hijo, parecía moverse como si conociera el lugar de toda su vida. Otro recuerdo lo golpeaba mientras la seguía, no mucho había cambiado en International Falls y regresar 40 años en el pasado no era difícil.

Recuerda muy bien ese día, ese día fue el día en que comenzó a vivir a medias.

El verano estaba por terminar, las cálidas tardes sentadas en el parque pronto quedarían atrás, las noches sentados en el alto césped de atrás del parque, rodeados solo por la luz de las luciérnagas pronto se iría. El aire se volvería frio y no sería dulce, la luz se tornaría gris y no dorada. Caroline llenaría su ausencia. Era 22 y Caroline ya debía haber regresado una noche antes. Ahora mismo, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, podía imaginarla sentada en su cama, con su pijama amarilla y su coleta baja, sus ojos dormilones y una sonrisa en los labios. La ventana no tendría el pestillo del seguro y él entraría para verla, para preguntar si lo extraño antes de guiñarle un ojo, para apreciarla mientras su corazón dolería porque sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente egoísta para intentar algo más. Care se merecía algo mejor. Y él tenía mucho miedo de joder todo y perderla.

Recuerda como subió por la escalera de incendios e intento abrir la ventana pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada, lo más seguro es que estuviera demasiado cansada como para recordar abrirla. Bajo las escalera y fue a tocar la puerta, escucho los ligeros pasos de la Sra. Lily, después escucho como murmuraba algo por lo bajo y le hacía esperar más. Quizá había ido por Caroline, pero no, había sido Noah quien había abierto la puerta. Noah, quien no debía tener más de 14 años, Noah quien fue quien lo vio con una mirada triste.

_¿Dónde estaba su Caroline?._

**Hey Noah, ¿qué tal todo con el baseball?** –pregunto mientras pasaba y le revolvía un poco el cabello. La casa olía a lirios, los favoritos de la Sra. Lily. Con una sonrisa observa el jarrón que él mismo le regalo hace años atrás, lleno de lirios y a modo de disculpa por que Care y él había roto una ventana mientras jugaban con una pelota. Camino a la cocina y saludo a la Sra. Lily con un beso en la mejilla – **Bueno días, ma'am, luce radiante el día de hoy. **

**Siempre tan encantador, Marky**. –había respondido la Sra. Lily mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. –**Toma asiento. **

**Gracias, pero creo que iré a ver a Care, ir a saludarla y preguntarle qué tal estuvo Canadá.** –había tomado una manzana y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de la Sra. Lily le había llamado la atención.

**Marky, ven aquí y siéntate, hijo. Tenemos que platicar de algo**.

**¿Señora?, ¿Sucedió algo?** –pregunto confuso mientras se sentaba en la mesa, quedando frente a la Sra. Lily. Desde la muerte del Sr. Bass, sus ojos se habían cubierto de un velo que no transmitía más que resignación por los años que le esperaban sin su esposo a su lado. Caroline había dicho que desde que su padre había muerto, su madre había empeorado. Se perdía a menudo en memorias del pasado, ya le había tocado verlo una o dos veces pero sabía lo mucho que la Sra. Lily amaba a sus hijos, sabía que nunca se daría por venci…

**Caroline no va a regresar. **

La miro confuso, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que no iba a regresar? Aquí estaba su vida, su familia, sus amigos…él.

Desde aquel día el tiempo se había detenido y él se había vuelto una hoja caída del árbol, dejándose llevar sin poner resistencia alguna. Había dejado de luchar pero ahora, ahora sentía como si esa fuerza, esas ganas de ir contracorriente regresaran a él y todo esto causado por la visión de una extraña y su sonrisa triste. Debia segurila, debia ver su rosotro, debia intentnar cerrar esas herida para seguir su camino, aunque estaba seguro de que si en realidad aquella mujer era Caroline, no la dejaria ir. No le importaria si estaba casada o viuda o simplemente lo habia olvidado. No la dejaria ir.

Era ahora o nunca.

**¡CAROLINE! -**grito mientras el paso, pero no la mujer no volteaba. No volteaba y subia a un coche. ¿No era su Caroline?. ¿Se habia llenado de epseranza solo para perderla nuevamente?. Habia sido un iluso, solo por que tuviera un parecedo ocn ella no significaba que lo fuera, la estaba viejo y con cada dia que pasaba la muerte se volvia más presente en su vida, quiza era el presentimineto de que iba a morir pronto que su mente ya buscaba excusas y señales donde no las habia para poder verla una vez más porque la verdad era que la habia ama...

**¿Marky?**


End file.
